Unexpected Love
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: You could say I am falling in love with him, you could say that. You'd be telling the truth. KakaxGai, GaaraxLee, SasuxNaru and more. Kitten love
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

**By: Tara-kiki**

**Pairing/s: Gaa x Lee, Sasu x Naru, Kaka x Gai and more**

**Rating M- Some Sexual content**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Lee...and well, anything that is anime.**

**A/N: I've just started this so its not going to be the best story in the world, but either way, I hope you guys enjoy the cute fluffy-ness and stuff. 8D It may have quite a few chapters, so keep on watching, its definetly won't be a one shot, they kinda bore me now. I love to write long things :3 even if it had fifty short chapters, I still love to write them. **

**Hopefully this is long enough for you! because I worked on it for a fairly long time. hopefully I didnt make them too OCC, anyway, enjoy, grab some food, read, yknow, review and all. **

**Warning: Yaoi content in the story, I won't be warning again.**

--

**Chapter one: One sided love.**

--

A large brown crate was shifted on to the messy floors of the pet breeding grounds. It was worn and rectangular, with fairly big holes carved in to each of its sides. Every so often a tiny black paw would reach out of one of the holes and scratch at the worn wooden box.

Someone who had seen the box delivered came from the side of the reception desk and eyed the box wearily. How was he supposed to get the kitten out? They we're supposed to have a hatch on one side, and this one didn't. Gai sighed and rapped a hand on the side of the box.

Kakashi hadn't shown up to work yet, as usual, so after getting the pet out he would have to show it around. He lifted his hands and gripped the side of the box, pulling it open with one large thrust.

"Mew?" Gai put down the boxes side and observed the new arrival closely. In good shape, adorable, round black eyes, black cat ears and tail. Yup, just what he had ordered. The kitten like creature smiled and lifted his hands, patting them together as if to ask to be picked up.

"NYU! hello!" It chirped happily.

Gai could feel his heart fluttering madly. It was so...CUTE.

"How adorable! What is your name?" Gai asked, leaning over and hugging the hybrid kitten softly. Its tail moved from side to side a few times, and only stopped when it connected with the reception desk.

It could smell other animals. "I'm Rock Lee! Mew," His eyes lit up as he turned his head to eye the badge pinned to the larger man's chest. "And you're Gai! Gai! Gai! Gai! So where am I supposed to go?"

He gave a small curious mewl and looked around again. It was fairly quite apart from the frequent mews or barks from the room behind them. Gai gave Lee a hug, which Lee responded to by hugging back tenderly, and put him on the ground.

"LEE! I feel this is going to be a beautiful friendship!" he said to the green clad kitten before walking determinedly towards to back room, his hand still gripped on to Lee's tiny paw.  
"I'm going to let you greet the other pets, first we have to figure out if your submissive or not."

"Submissi?-wha!"

But Gai had already started rushing towards the submissive section. Aka, where most of the girls were kept. Lee could feel his nose twitching as new smells wafered around his head. So many new smells, new people, he would have to meet them all!

Once they had arrived, Lee's charcoal black eyes widened. Pretty girls everywhere! His eyes flickered around the room with interest until they stopped at a particularly cute pink bunny that was perched in the corner, reading a book lazily.

Lee jumped away from Gai, and was almost instantly by the bunny's side. She was beautiful! The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Unfortunately for him the pretty bunny glared at him and turned away.

"Nyu? Hehe umm..." He walked around on his hands and knees and peeked over the Bunny's shoulder. "Hi, I'm Rock Lee, nice to meet-"

The bunny turned around once again, this time hitting him in the side of the head with its large pink bunny ear. Lee made a small whimpering noise and moved back over to Gai, a look of rejection on his face.

"Ne, Gai, can I go somewhere else?" He asked, looking a upset about been rejected by the pretty bunny.

Gai nodded, looking apologetic, and grabbed Lee by the paw once again. This time he didn't drag him, but led him slowly to a new section of the breeding grounds. A new assortment of smells drifted beneath Lee's sensative nose causing his ears to twitch in excitement. The cute pink bunny girl was forgotten as Gai opened the breeding grounds door and moved aside.

This time the man didn't enter, but took a weary step back and let Lee wander inside. "Ill be back in a minute! I just uhh, need to go and check on Kakashi, he may have arrived," Gai said, knowing full well that Kakashi wouldn't be there. Truthfully he'd just rather not get attacked by a particularly hyperactive pet that was in the cage.

Sometimes the pets would get attracted to humans, and once that happened, you had to keep one eye open at all times.

Lee wandered in to the room. A few of the pets watched him as he walked, the legwarmers and spandex he wore were most likely attracting a lot of attention. Mewing slightly, he wandered towards the closest group of kittens.

He hadn't quite noticed, but a group of pets had started to surround him. A small hyperactive yellow haired boy whizzed around him happily, his tail wagging as he nuzzled Lee's stomach playfully. Another hybrid, this one sleek and brown with a small strange pattern on its forehead curled its tail around Lee's.

"H-Hi, I'm Lee," The brown wolf nodded at his name and looked up and down his body briefly. "And...you are?"

"Neji." The other purred softly, his brown ears flickering as he spoke. Lee could feel his hand nudging the crook of his back softly.

"Err...N-nice to meet you," Damn. That blonde fox was still hugging on to his waist. Lee was feeling a little embarrassed at all the attention, especially when a very...very attractive blue haired feline stalked slowly up to him.

"Stop touching him Neji..." It said plainly, glaring at Neji before moving to glare at Naruto. The fox boy instantly let go of Lee's waist and jumped at Sasuke instead. They both landed with a loud thump on the floor.

Well, one problem solved, but the brown haired fox was still rubbing his back softly and sliding his arms around his shoulders. Obviously they didn't see completely black cats all that often, because everyone seemed interested.

"Hey," a clawed paw slid up his tail, and he instinctively jumped. It wasn't the best idea because he ended up jumping in to Neji. The creature who had come up behind him rolled its eyes and got up. Two red triangles were under its eyes, and a large dog like tail came from it's behind. "Neji, you're scaring my mate."

"Your mate!?" Neji growled, arms gripping tightly around Lee's shoulders. "What are you talking about!? He's MY mate Kiba."

Kiba snorted. "And who officially gave him to you?"

Lee squeaked as Kiba jumped at Neji, knocking him off his shoulders.

He would have thanked him for that, had he not turned around seconds later, pushed him to the ground and mounted him.

"Hey cutie, wanna mate!" He murmured huskily. Just then Neji head butted him in the side, causing him to slide across the dirty floor.

"He's mine moron, I saw him first."

Lee jumped up to his feet as another animal, this time with dark brown hair, nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm Shino, your looking for a mate right?"

Lee swore he could hear doggish growling behind him.

"Um...yeah, I'm looking for a mate..."

"How about I be your mate?"

"Uhh..."

There was a sudden crash, and Shino looked from Lee to whatever had made the sound behind him. A red haired raccoon stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest coolly. At least everyone had stopped pouncing at him, but he wasn't sure whether this new person appearing was a good or bad thing.

The Raccoon paused, then looked up and down Lee's figure. He stared at Lee, who tilted his head innocently and stared back. The next thing that happened was slightly more unexpected; the raccoon moved over him and knocked him to the ground.

He was been straddled. Lee yelped and dug his hands in to the raccoon's black shirt. Whoever this guy was, the others didn't want to mess with him at all.

"This is my mate." Two green eyes looked around at the others, who backed off slowly. "You hear me? Mine."

A few of the hybrids around him took a step back and nodded.

Lee blushed. "D-don't I get a say in this-" He started, only to be cut off by Gaara licking at his lips softly.

"No."

If possible, Lee could have blushed darker. But seeming that was impossible his charcoal black ears simply started twitching rhythmically.

A loud bang caused both Gaara and Lee to jump in surprise. Gaara didn't jump as much as Lee, but he did manage to lose his balance on Lee's hips and almost topple over. Lee on the other hand jumped and jerked his head up to face the door.

The man known as Kakashi was standing there; next to him a very anguished looking Gai was leaning a hand against the door and breathing heavily.

"...T-the Raccoon!? KAKASHI!" The man turned to the silver haired male, eyes wide and full of worry. "You can let that adorable kitten mate with that...that Raccoon!"

Kakashi sighed. "One, its called Gaara, two, it won't kill him. We need more Raccoons, and they would make some adorable babies, don't you think." Kakashi said calmly. He reached over to Gai and pulled the man back out the cage as a half snake human stared at him intently.

"I told you not to go in the cage; Orochimaru will try and bite you again." Gai nodded sadly at his partners words and backed up a little more.

"But anyway, Lee can't mate with that ra- Gaara, he's too fragile!"

"Gai-"

"Look at him! He's only a little kitten!"

"Gai-"

"Don't make him do-"

"GAI!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes as Gai closed his mouth. He probably had a million other things to say, but Gai was kind enough to shut up when Kakashi told him to. Which was a good thing, seeming he liked to talk quite a lot.

"Gai, he's going to have to mate with someone and it-" Kakashi stopped when he felt something clamp around his legs. "Uhhh...Gai..."

"Gaara's mean! I don't wanna! Gai! I want to stay with you!" Lee yelled frantically, clinging on to Kakashi's long blue jeans. Kakashi decided not to kick the kitten off, because that would probably cause Gai to hyperventilate and rush to his aid.

Meaning Orochimaru would pounce him.

Instead Kakashi leant down, pulled Lee's hands off his pants, walked in to the cage with one hand clamped around Lee's paw, and placed him in front of Gaara. The next time he tried to get to Gai's legs (Gai would probably take him home if he did) but unfortunately Gaara had jumped at him and gripped him around the waist tightly before he could get more than two feet.

"I don't want to mate in front of people," Gaara said, leaning his head on Lee's shoulder.

Lee struggled in his arms and mew'd as he called for Gai.

"Ah! I'm sorry Lee, I can't help!" Gai looked like he would burst in to tears any moment. He had his hands by his side and was resisting, just resisting not to rush in and save Lee from Gaara (aka. the Racoon.)

"I can't mate! I'm not a girl!" Lee called out, hands waving in the air frantically. Gaara soon fixed that by grabbing his wrists and placing them by his sides.

Kakashi couldn't believe he had to explain this to a teenage hybrid. It was pretty funny; most hybrids knew what the males did for breeding by the age of eight. He moved his arms to cross over his chest and stared down at the two hybrids.

"Alright Lee…wait…" He pondered for a moment and tapped a finger on his chin. "Gaara can teach you...alright, you two, follow me."

They followed. If it could have been considered following, Gaara had Lee in his arms and was pushing him forward forcefully. A few times Lee stumbled, but Gaara managed to grab him back in to his arms just in time.

A few minutes of walking passed, and Kakashi stopped at a large door. He opened it, and Lee stilled in Gaara's arms.

The room was huge! It was beautiful and completely white, with a huge double bed sitting in the middle of it. A few pictures adorned the walls, and some sheets were strewn across the ground; most likely if they didn't fancy sleeping on the bed. Or for...other purposes.

"G-Gai! I want Gai!" As beautiful as the room was, Lee didn't want to be alone with the scary new hybrid. It was at times like this he missed that large spacey box.

Kakashi closed the door behind him, but not before giving them both a small smile. Lee leant against the door, pushing his full body weight on it. He was alone, in a room with a bed, with Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Love

**Unexpected Love**

**By: Tara-kiki**

**Pairing/s: Gaa x Lee, Sasu x Naru, Kaka x Gai and more**

**Rating M- Sexual content**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Lee...Darn.**

**A/N: Alrighty, finally an update. I've been busy with my SasuNaruSasu or whatever story but Ill update this now just because...anyways...mating time!! This is mostly a chapter for the mating XD so yeah, Ill need to start forming the KakaGai plat soon or blargh, wont be good for me D: Ill mess up my whole story if I forget what couples I'm doing.**

**Anywho, I go all melty when I see Lee as a kitten hybrid aurgh, he makes me die of blood loss XD Yo. **Muffin234** sorry for the long wait, I've been a little caught up. But I hope you enjoy this chapter (lol smexing) and I don't write yaoi...sex all that often so I don't know how well this has come out...but enjoy!**

**Good day and good night. I'm sleeping.**

**Warning: High yaoi content in this chapter! Be careful!**

**--**

**Chapter one: Hard luck Love**

**--**

Lee's little shivering paws slid down the door as he lent his head against it, whining softly in hopes of sinking through the solid wood with no avail. His pressed himself against the door for a few minutes, ears prickling as he heard the other shift behind him, then turned and pressed his back in to it instead.

Gaara simply stared back at him impassively as he stalked forward. "So you're Lee, yes?" Gaara asked dangerously soft as he placed both hands either side of Lee's head. "Strip. I want you now."

"W-wha-" Lee jumped a little at the raccoon's straight forward nature and blinked a few times to recompose himself before shifting against the raccoons arms. "But I-"

"Don't speak; strip and we will talk later." Gaara said, this time eyes narrowing dangerously.

"B-But-"

Two lips against his own made his words stop in his throat. He could feel Gaara's tongue prying at his lips, and teeth nibbling against the tender skin as the other now pressed against him. Lee made a loud sound of surprise and pulled himself to the ground before scrabbling towards the bed.

He only got a few feet before something heavy sat on his back and pressed his arms in to the ground. "Are you going to strip now Lee?" Gaara ground his hips against Lee and watched the other squirm beneath him. "I'm your mate."

The flush on Lee's face got darker as something hard pressed against his lower back. His lower regions were starting to hurt now. "Gaara-sama please..." He winced slightly as his hips rubbed against the floor. "It's too hot..."

"I can make that go away," Gaara insisted softly, grabbing Lee by the arm and shoving him on to his back. "You want me to make it go away?"

"H-how?" Lee asked softly, eyes diverting from the other. "I-its too warm..."

"Here, Ill show you..."

Gaara moved up Lee's body until he was sitting over his thighs and pressed a hand to the thin fabric. Lee tensed at the touch but slowly relaxed as Gaara began to soften the movements. He had never felt anything so wonderfully pleasurable before, his body was still hot but now the pleasure was over taking the discomfort. He made a small mewing sound and jerked his hips against where Gaara's hand was moving before moaning again breathlessly.

The raccoon above him watched every movement closely, making sure not to miss any of the expressions HIS Lee made. The hand on Lee's lower regions shifted to the belt around Lee's waist before reaching a finger under it and sliding it from the other waist.

Lee looked a little disappointed at the hand moving away but blinked a few times to clear his white spotted vision. He could barely feel anything but the tingling in his chest and stomach and had almost failed to notice Gaara slipping his belt from his waist.

He didn't understand what this was about; he still didn't understand how males could possibly become pregnant. Or have sex. Lee blushed darker as Gaara eyed him carefully before slipping a soft hand under his shirt and started pulling the stretchy material off his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Lee asked, eyes wide with curiosity and worry.

Gaara momentarily stopped his movements and instead leant down to press his lips against Lee's once again. His lips were warm and tender this time, not dominating and lusting as before. He figured it would be the only way Lee would let him go through with this.

The kiss ended and Gaara pulled away, licking his lips in the process. His hand drifted back to the shirt and pulled it over Lee's head (Much to the kitten's distress) before gripping at the skin tight pants and starting to pull them down. Lee squeaked indignantly and shifted under Gaara's weight.

Before Gaara could pull the offending material out of the way a small paw curled around his wrist. "I don't want to," Lee murmured in embarrassment. "I don't u-understand."

"Then I'll help you understand," Gaara stated, pulling his paw out of Lee's with ease. "It only hurts a little."

Gaara nuzzled Lee's paw softly and set it back on to the ground. He twisted his body a little over the kitten boy and pressed his chest in to Lee's stomach, paws drawing up to entwine in Lee's hair. Lee blushed darker, if possible, and watched Gaara move his pawed hands over his hair then down his sides in a circular motion.

A tongue leaped out and lapped at chapped lips. Gaara leaned down and bit down on Lee's neck, causing the kitten to give a cry or surprise.

"G-Gaara-sama!" The whine fell to Gaara's ears and he pulled back a little, observing the small red mark he made on Lee's neck.

"I said it would hurt a little bit," Gaara murmured, leaning back down to trail comforting kisses over the others neck. "Do you remember?"

"Y-yes," Lee stuttered in reply.

A rough tongue fell across Lee's collar bone and up his neck, lapping at the skin as if it was ice cream. Lee pulled his paws back and twisted his body beneath Gaara's somewhat heavier one; watching as the others skilled tongue flickered across his chest and stopped at his belly button.

Lee could feel Gaara breathing softly against his stomach and shifted a little, tail curling and moving in slight hesitation. Gaara pressed his lips against the tender skin for a few minutes, then pulled back and hooked his arms under Lee's legs; lifting them over his shoulder.

"A-Ah Gaa-Sama!" Lee pulled his body back awkwardly and winced when Gaara gripped two clawed paws around his legs. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm mating with you," Gaara answered simply. He pulled Lee back against him and worked on keeping the other still. Lee seemed determined to shift and wiggle out of Gaara's grip as much as he could.

Giving a sigh of frustration Gaara lent down, eyes narrowed in annoyance, and bit down roughly on Lee neck, this time not caring whether or not the other bled. Lee gave a jerk of surprise and cried out, little paws flying up to pull Gaara off. Before Lee could even manage to push Gaara off his upper half he found two paws circling his own and pinning them against the ground.

Lee shook a little, eyes staring up at the other with confusion as the metallic smell of blood met his sensitive nose. He shifted again, mouth letting out small whimpers as Gaara's rough tongue lapped over the fresh bite.

"Don't move," Gaara ordered, now moving back a few feet and shifting his hands away from Lee's wrists. "I don't like you trying to get away from me."

Giving an obedient nod, Lee lowered his ears and let his tail flicker on the ground a few times; daring to curl against Gaara's leg. A hand fell softly to his stomach, lowing until it came to its destination. Gaara turned his head to face Lee as he slipped one saliva covered digit inside of Lee, eyes clear with interest to the kitten's reaction.

Lee gripped the floor and gasped a little, discomfort coating his features as he tried his best not to shift from his spot. The intrusion was removed for a second, only to come back once again, this time with two digits.

Gaara watched him carefully for any sign of pain, and slowed whenever he noticed Lee grimace in discomfort. The red head took a moment to keep still inside of Lee, then pull out for a few seconds before reentering slowly.

Lee felt a whimper escape his throat as Gaara pulled them out again and shifted himself over Lee. "I'm going to start now," Lee grimaced a little as Gaara moved his hands to his hips and gripped possessively. "If you relax it won't hurt as much"

Something warm made its way in to him, giving him a full and somewhat painful feeling. Lee gasped and arched his back clear off the ground, eyes wide and tears prickling at the back of them as pain rose through his body.

"I-It hurts!" He whimpered softly, eyes moving over to Gaara's face. "G-Gaara."

Gaara murmured softly against Lee and let his ears perch up as he began to move in and out of the black kitten beneath him. "It will..." Gaara let out a breathless moan and felt his paws dig in to Lee's hips as he thrust forward. "Get better."

Lee stretched his paws a little and tried to relax his lower muscles in to Gaara's quickening thrusts, barely managing to take in a breath each time the other re entered him. The paws on his waist slid down his hips a little, then gripped firmly against his thigh's.

Lee could see Gaara visibly sweating as he ground himself against Lee, pressing in and watching as Lee arched his back a little more in to each passion filled thrust. The pain was slowly turning in to something more pleasurable and welcoming. With each movement the pain faded a little more, now replaced by a small heating humming against his inner organs.

Something inside him buzzed with life as Gaara hit it softly, rubbing it just before pulling back again. Lee let out a surprised gasp and moaned for Gaara to hit it again. His voice spilled out words although he didn't know half of what he was saying.

Gaara was more then happy to oblige to the kitten's requests and reentered Lee with more force than before. Once again moan strickening pleasure overcame Lee's body and he shuddered against Gaara's stomach as he came, lips parted in pleasure.

Gaara continued to move in and out of Lee, coming towards his peak before gripping expertedly on to Lee's hips, arching himself back and coming inside of the small black eared kitten boy.

Gaara let his body shudder with the sudden feeling then fall back against Lee's legs. He waited a few moments to regain his strength before pulling out and getting wobbly to his knees. Lee simply lay on the ground, a tired expression fallen over his face.

"Gaa-sama," Lee tried to get to his feet, only to feel his buttock's sting with pain. Before he could fall to the ground Gaara rushed over to him, thought legs wobbly, and grabbed him bridal style. He gave the semen covered ground a small disinterested look before walking over to the bed Kakashi had gotten for them and placing Lee on top of the covers.

He noticed the various bruises and bites he had put on Lee in winced mentally. "I will get some ointment from Kakashi later," Gaara murmured, getting in next to Lee with difficulty due to his large raccoon tail. The bed squeaked with the weight of the two hybrids, springs tightening in the mattress as Gaara moved across the sheet.

Lee pressed his head against a pillow and tried to lull himself in to sleep. That was becoming difficult when a certain raccoon hybrid, who was now your lover, had decided they needed sheets covering them both and was pulling them from underneath your body. Lee squirmed and finally let Gaara free the sheets, then plopped himself back on to the bed.

Within moments Gaara shifted the sheet over them both so it fell warmly over them both, ends curling around them much like a basket. Gaara lay his head next to Lee's and lifted a hand to stroke at the thick black strands of hair. He pressed the tip of his nose in to the hair then managed to hook his legs on Lee as he watched the other drift off.

Obviously the kitten was tired for it fell asleep within minutes. Gaara himself didn't sleep all that much and decided to cuddle next to the other for a little while. He curled his paws around Lee's chest and pressed his chest against Lee's so he could feel Gaara back move with each breath.

Soon both were sound asleep, even Gaara, although the most he would sleep was a few hours. Lee mumbled something in his sleep and shifted back in to Gaara's arms, the warmth comforting him through cloudy dreams.


End file.
